Once in Awhile
by Charlotte Thompson
Summary: So this fan fiction is centered around an extra song from The Rocky Horror Show. One day I randomly heard it , didn't like it much and then I heard the Rocky Horror Punk Show version. Then I used it for this fanfic. Link to version I am using /watch?v 7f24e-xGAWs&list PL70C8935ECFFDF132 Link to original /watch?v FOTFs5jY9RU


Brad sat at Darcy's bedside. "I can't believe Michael and I broke up Daddy!" She exclaimed. She was bawling.  
"If it is anything like the one time your mother and I broke up it will be fine. He just needs a bit of space probably." Brad said.  
"But he left Daddy!" Darcy exclaimed.  
Brad gulped. Frank was on the other side of the house doing laundry. He looked at her. He was thinking about a song he hadn't sung in awhile and the nearest instrument was a guitar. He strummed and sang "Once in awhile, he don't want to call you. Speaking on the telephone. And once in your life he don't want to know you. Look around, the one you found. He is gone."  
Darcy questioned "is this supposed to make me feel better?"  
Brad smiled and changed it into a happier key. He felt like experimenting. "But baby don't cry like there's no tomorrow. After the night is a brand new day. And there'll be no pain and no more sorrow. So wash your face. Call his place it'll be ok."  
"But he refuses to answer." Darcy noted.  
"And that's all the time that it takes for two hearts to beat again. So give him a sign that lovers make. Look around. The one you found will be back again." Brad sang.  
"But he isn't now!" Darcy protested.  
Brad sang "Baby don't cry like there's no tomorrow. After the night is a brand new day. And there'll be no more pain and no more sorrow. So wash your face. He'll call our place it'll be ok."  
"No it won't." Darcy protested. "I will wind up a crazy old bird lady."  
Brad set down the guitar. "Sweetheart, two things. First thing, the bird thing sounds like a viable option now but when you have house full of random animals absolutely everywhere you will think differently. Your mom and I had a bird before you two and he insisted on not giving it a cage. It was the longest weekend of my life before Scar finished the poor thing off." Darcy laughed. Brad added "Second more important thing you are beautiful, intelligent, interesting, sweet and strong. Honey I know I don't tell you often enough but any guy would be lucky to have you. I am too busy reminding Melody to TRY to not to end up in a full body cast. You require less looking after which winds up with you getting less attention from me. Admittedly it is rather unfair, but your problems aren't typically fixable as Melody's. You have deep and thought provoking needs a different type of caring. Anyway, my dearest Darcy you are special and beautiful and smart. If he can't see that he doesn't deserve you and you will find someone better." Brad explained. Darcy sighed.  
Frank knocked gently and opened the door anyways. "Darcy dear are you feeling better? Because I brought your favorite Ben and Jerry's ice cream, the world's best rom com and the world's most apologetic boyfriend." Michael peeked out from behind Frank and waved. He walked in.  
Darcy's face lit up. She ran to Michael and gave him a hug. "I am sorry for anything I did."  
"I am sorry for the miscommunication. Susan is my mom's friend who wanted to adopt me." He explained. "You can meet her if you want."  
"Awesome. Tim is no you. He was a hallway crush at most. Once that boy opens his mouth he always offends someone."  
"Tim Bostwick. Always getting on people's nerves."  
"Ugh. So how was Susan?" Darcy asked.  
"Great. My mother however..."Michael started.  
"Don't speak. I love you." Darcy said, finger on his lips.  
"I love you too." He answered. Darcy kissed him.  
Frank smiled at Brad, who felt like chopped liver. "I'm sorry Brad darling. Thank you for keeping her under control. She would have needed more than what I was giving if you hadn't sang that song. It was so much better when you made it a major key."  
"Well my lyrics were depressing."  
"You left my verse out."  
"Because Michael wasn't cheating and I knew."  
"Come on, the sweeter the wine the harder to make the break."  
"But no one was cheating. And you are the sweetest wine I have ever tasted."  
"And you thought you knew Janet." Frank added. Brad sighed.  
"Those were the days..." He started, laughing. He said under his breath with the smile "I never want to return to them."  
Frank kissed Brad. "Let's go binge Glee." Frank suggested.  
"It sucks now."  
"It does but I am invested in Klaine."  
"They are engaged." Brad noted.  
Frank smiled "AND HE PROPOSED ON THE STAIRCASE!" He exclaimed.  
Brad smiled. "I didn't think to propose in the lab."  
"I don't care." Frank noted.  
Brad smiled. He kissed Frank.


End file.
